leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Ultra Beasts (anime)
Ultra Beasts are a group of originating from Ultra Space that appeared in the . Nihilego Nihilego was first seen in a flashback during A Masked Warning!. revealed to that Nihilego had attempted to kidnap when she was younger. These events along with Faba wiping her memories lead her to fear touching Pokémon. Another Nihilego appeared in Faba's Revenge!, when Faba created an Ultra Wormhole using Nebby's power. After appearing in the Aether Foundation basement laboratories, Nihilego promptly knocked out Faba before reaching out for Lillie. However, she was protected by Lusamine, who was captured instead and then taken through the Wormhole. After attaching itself to Lusamine, it started playing on her desires and reduced her mentality to that of a child's. As such, when Gladion, Ash, and came to save her in Rescuing the Unwilling!, she instead ran away, releasing her Pokémon enhanced by Nihilego's power as a deterrent. Nihilego also used various other means to deter the children, but in the end was cornered by Ash, Lillie, and Gladion. When Lillie managed to get through to Lusamine, Nihilego interfered, trying to keep Lusamine to itself. In the end, Ash managed to defeat it using in 10,000,000 Reasons to Fight!, allowing Lusamine to separate from it. Personality and characteristics Nihilego is a very hostile Pokémon, attacking anyone on sight and even kidnapping Lusamine. According to Gladion, Nihilego might have an interest in humans, which is why it fused itself with Lusamine; this was an attempt to learn more about them. Moves used mod 2}}|0=Double Team|1=Venoshock}}.png|Using mod 2}}|0=Double Team|1=Venoshock}}}} Buzzwole Buzzwole was first seen in A Mission of Ultra Urgency!, where it appeared through an Ultra Wormhole at Melemele Meadow. It was the first Ultra Beast that and were tasked to capture and return to its home world as the Ultra Guardians. Ash eventually succeeded in the Buzzwole with a Beast Ball, allowing it to be returned home through another Ultra Wormhole soon after. It reappeared in a flashback in Love at First Twirl!. Personality and characteristics Buzzwole is shown to enjoy flexing its muscles, as seen in A Mission of Ultra Urgency!, where it got itself into a show of muscle with and . This ended up distracting Buzzwole, allowing it to be caught. Celesteela appeared in Rise and Shine, Starship!, where it was found by while camping out at the Bamboo Hill. It actually arrived in Alola approximately 200 years ago in what was believed to be a naturally appearing Ultra Wormhole, and was stuck in the ground ever since, passively absorbing energy for a take off. After it was dug up, Celesteela was discovered by Lusamine's group, who told the Ultra Guardians to go out and catch it. Their attempts to catch it failed, as Celesteela was too deeply rooted to the ground at the time. When they discovered that Celesteela was preparing to take off, the Ultra Guardians realized that the flames produced when it flies would set the surrounding area ablaze. Using their Ride Pokémon, the Ultra Guardians were able to construct a defensive barrier, allowing Celesteela to safely blast off and return back to its home. Personality and characteristics Celesteela is shown to be determined, as seen in Rise and Shine, Starship! where it prepared to blast off home despite the Ultra Guardians' requests for it to wait until they can form a protective barrier around it. Blacephalon |epnum=SM078 |epname=Twirling with a Bang! |released=yes |releaseep=SM078 |releasename=Twirling with a Bang! |prevonum=806 |noevo=incap |current=Ultra Space |java1=N/A |enva1= }} first appeared in Twirling with a Bang! during a fireworks show. Ash and his classmates were amazed by its performance, believing it to be a part of the show. The next day, they learned that it was actually an Ultra Beast and set out to catch it. Blacephalon appeared just as was about to catch and began to have a performance battle with it, preventing the Ultra Guardians from catching it. With the Ultra Guardians' Pokémon providing a distraction and Ash's Lycanroc weakening Blacephalon with , was eventually able to catch it, allowing it to be sent back home. Personality and characteristics Blacephalon likes to put on displays, as seen in Twirling with a Bang! where it amazed large crowds of people and later had a competition with Xurkitree to see who could put on the best display. Xurkitree |epnum=SM078 |epname=Twirling with a Bang! |released=yes |releaseep=SM078 |releasename=Twirling with a Bang! |prevonum=796 |noevo=incap |current=Ultra Space |java1=N/A |enva1= }} appeared in Alola one night in Twirling with a Bang!. The next day, the Ultra Guardians were dispatched to catch it, as it was draining electricity from a power line. Just when was about to catch it, however, Xurkitree began a performance battle with , preventing the Ultra Guardians from catching it. With the Ultra Guardians' Pokémon providing a distraction and Ash's Lycanroc weakening Xurkitree with , was eventually able to catch it, allowing it to be sent back home. Personality and characteristics Xurkitree likes to put on displays, as seen in Twirling with a Bang! where it had a competition with Blacephalon to see who could put on the best display. Xurkitree is shown to enjoy absorbing electricity. Poipole Ash's Poipole Ash's was the first Poipole to be featured in the anime, appearing at the end of The Professors' New Adventure!, where it was seen traversing an Ultra Wormhole. It reappeared in A Mission of Ultra Urgency!, where it encountered Ash's Pikachu and was later captured by Ash in Love at First Twirl!. Multiple Poipole were seen in Poipole's dream during The Shape of Love to Come! before appearing in the flesh during The Prism Between Light and Darkness! and Securing the Future!. Ultra Space Poipole These Poipole roam the unnamed Poipole's world and first appeared in The Shape of Love to Come! in Ash's Poipole's dream. They appeared in person in The Prism Between Light and Darkness!, when , , and arrived, following in pursuit of , who had taken over the body of Nebby. When the Ultra Guardians arrived, the Poipole proceeded perceived them to be a threat and to attacked, only stopping after Ash's Poipole talked to them. Personality and characteristics Moves used Naganadel debuted in The Shape of Love to Come! in Ash's Poipole's dream. It made its physical debut in The Prism Between Light and Darkness!, where it encountered the Ultra Guardians after they arrived in its home world with 's help. After being healed, Naganadel telepathically told everyone how Necrozma lost its light saving the world from a meteor, causing everything to become a dark and barren wasteland. Afterwards, the Ultra Guardians decided to help restore Naganadel's world by sharing their Z-Power with Necrozma in order to turn it back to its former self. In Securing the Future!, Naganadel helped Necrozma regain its by giving it some of its Z-Power. Once successful, Necrozma turned back into Ultra Necrozma and restored Naganadel's home world to its former glory. As the Ultra Guardians prepared to leave, Naganadel informed Ash that Poipole wished to stay behind and protect its home, much to Ash's sadness. Personality and characteristics Stakataka entered Alola through an Ultra Wormhole at the Pokémon School. The initial attempts by the Ultra Guardians to catch it failed due to it managing to avoid all of their Beast Balls, and during the following night, it moved to a construction site owned by Viren, where it was mistaken for a pedestal for a statue of Viren. Once the statue was placed on top of it, Stakataka became angry and started rampaging around until Ash removed the statue. Stakataka then let itself be caught by Ash upon learning that he wanted to help it get back home. Later, back at the Pokémon School, Stakataka was safely returned to its home dimension through an Ultra Wormhole. Personality and characteristics Guzzlord first appeared in Battling the Beast Within!, where it attacked and in the Ultra Ruin before and his intervened, driving it off. Dia later revealed to Ash that Guzzlord was the cause of the devastation of his home world. In Parallel Friendships!, Ash and Dia sent Guzzlord through an Ultra Wormhole and back to its home world, with the help of the Shiny Tapu Koko, who made it possible for Z-Moves to be used again in the Ultra Ruin. Personality and characteristics Guzzlord is shown to be a strong Pokémon, managing to stand the attacks of five different Pokémon at once. Guzzlord is also a ruthless Pokémon, attacking people and Pokémon without mercy, and is capable of causing mass destruction. Unlike other Ultra Beasts in the anime, Guzzlord resisted being sent through an Ultra Wormhole; it was either unable to understand its significance, or simply refused to return to its home world. Moves used mod 2}}|0=Belch|1=Gastro Acid}}.png|Using mod 2}}|0=Belch|1=Gastro Acid}}}} Pheromosa debuted in Beauty is Only Crystal Deep!, where it arrived in Alola through an Ultra Wormhole. It started attacking s who possessed Z-Crystals and stole them, eventually building up a collection of them. later developed a crush on it and prevented the Ultra Guardians from catching it. Pheromosa was eventually defeated by , which allowed the Ultra Guardians to catch it and return it home. Personality and characteristics Pheromosa is shown to be a strong Pokémon, as seen in Beauty is Only Crystal Deep!, where it was able to defeat Hala's with little difficulty. Pheromosa is shown to like collecting Z-Crystals, as seen when it went around attacking Trainers who owned them and stealing them. Pheromosa is also shown to be cunning, as seen where it used 's affections for it to its advantage when the Ultra Guardians attempted to trap it with glue. Kartana debuted in SM124, appearing in Alola through an Ultra Wormhole. It started slicing through various objects across Melemele Island, prompting and to embark on their eighth mission as the Ultra Guardians. Their efforts to catch it ended in failure, and were soon overshadowed by a meteor falling towards Pokémon School. Unexpectedly, Kartana sliced the meteor to small, harmless pieces before it could hit the building, saving the school. Afterwards, it created itself a new Ultra Wormhole by repeatedly slicing the air in rapid succession, allowing it to return itself home. Personality and characteristics Kartana is shown to enjoy cutting through objects at random, as seen in SM124 where it went on a cutting spree. Although it did it for fun, Kartana does it to help as seen where it cut the cabbage at Aina's Kitchen and cut the meteor which threatened to hit the Pokémon School. Related articles For more information on this Pokémon's species, see , , , , , , , , , , and . * Ash's Poipole * Ultra Beasts Category:Ash's Pokémon Category:Lana's Pokémon Category:Lillie's Pokémon Category:Recurring wild Pokémon Category:Ultra Beasts (anime) Category:Released Pokémon